Why on earth are we here?
by Padme's Handmaidens
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, ObiWan Kenobi, and Yoda find themselves on earth in the state of Arizona with three 19 year old best friends: Jade Christensen, Cierra Mcgregor, and Cali Neeson. Chapter 9 is up! Please RR. [Violet Jade Skywalker]
1. Crazy Beginnings

**Why on earth are we here?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Or any of the people except myself. I own the plot, Captain Jack Sparrow, or Jack, (the dog) and Jenna .**

**Summary: Jade Christensen, Cierra Mcgregor, and Cali Neeson are 19 year-old best friends living in Arizona. When the girls' parents go on a three-week cruise to Alaska and their siblings go to stay with some relatives in Georgia and California, they decide to all stay at Jade's house. The day after their family leaves, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda appear!**

**Chapter one: Crazy Beginnings**

". . . And remember to check the mail. Oh, and make sure to be in bed at a good hour, no late nights. Behave yourselves, and don't let anyone in the house that we don't know. Oh, am I forgetting anything?" A frantic mother was saying.

"No, Mom. I'm pretty sure that you got everything. And don't worry, we'll be just fine." Jade Christensen impatiently assured her mother.

"Are you sure?" Loral Christensen asked, doubtfully.

"Honey, they're 19. I'm pretty sure they can take care of themselves." Her husband, David Christensen, said.

The girls hugged their parents and watched them climb into the car. "Bye girls!" They shouted.

"Don't forget to take care of Jack and Jenna!" Loral shouted, pointing to the Beagle and Australian Shepherd at Jade's feet.

"I won't!" Jade called back. The girls waved their hands. "Bye!" All three ran inside, with the dogs at their heels and Jade shut the door. She looked out the window until the parents were out of sight. She then turned to the others and yelled,"They're gone!"

The girls screamed and jumped up and down, while the dogs barked at all the excitement. It was the first Friday of June, and all of their parents were going on a three-week cruise to Alaska, and their siblings were going to stay with various relatives in Georgia and California. Meanwhile, they were going to stay at Jade's house.

"So, what should we do first?" Jade asked.

"Um, how about we get some food?" Cali suggested.

"And movies!" Cierra added.

"Or we could go swimming. Or play tennis or volleyball." Cali said.

"Well, how about we play some ball, then we can go swimming. Tonight, we can get snacks and pizza, and we can watch Star Wars. Does that sound alright to you guys?" Jade asked.

Both girls nodded in agreement. After locking the dogs in the house, they all ran out to the tennis court in the backyard with their balls and rackets. After two hours of tennis and volleyball, the girls ran inside to change into their swimming suits.

When they were ready, they let the dogs out and walked over to the pool. Jade was just about to jump in, when she remembered something. "You guys go ahead. I'll be back in a minute." She ran inside, and came back out a moment later with her stereo and some CD's.

"Okay, _Alien Youth_ or _Collide_ (Skillet)?" She asked.

"Alien Youth!" Cali and Cierra said in unison.

Jade slipped Alien Youth in, and turned up the volume. "It's been confirmed that the aliens have landed!" They shouted at the same time as the music. Jade ran over and jumped into the pool while doing an air guitar. Cali and Cierra laughed at their crazy friend. The dogs barked at the music, and jumped into the pool, splashing water all over the girls, therefore starting a splashing contest.

A little while later, the phone rang. Jade was the closest, so she jumped up to go get it. As she got up, she said,"Hey, Cali! I bet it's your boyfriend!"

"Oh, stop it! He's not my boyfriend." Cali exclaimed.

Jade ran into the house, and reappeared moments later holding the phone, looking very shocked. She covered the reciever and whispered loudly,"It _is_ him!"

Cali didn't believe it. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. And he wants to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now hurry up and get over here!"

Cali quickly scrambled out of the pool, and grabbed her towel to dry off. Jade handed her the phone, and climbed back into the pool. "What do you think he wants?" Cierra asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's asking her out." Jade suggested.

"Yeah. And of _course_ it just had to be when we're doing something."

"But of course!"

The two giggled. A minute later, Cali came back to them.

"Well? What happened? What did he want? Did he ask you out? How did he know you were here? Did you-" Jade and Cierra bombarded her with questions.

"Guys! Chill, I can only answer one at a time." Cali protested.

"Oh, sorry. So? Tell all!"

"Well, he knew that I was here, because I told Leah that I was staying here while Mom and Dad are gone, and she probably told the whole family, and left the phone number lying somewhere. So, he **(AN: By the way, 'he' is Joe)** wanted to know if I was doing anything. I told him yes, I was with you guys, and we'd already planned the evening. He sounded so disappointed! So, um, I hope you guys don't mind, but uh, I-"

"Well, you what?" Cierra asked impatiently.

"I invited him and Frank over for a while." She quickly finished. It was really quiet for a minute. Then, the girls hurriedly got out of the pool.

"Well, we'd better get ready, they'll probably be here any minute!" Jade exclaimed, grabbing her towel and drying off.

The three rushed inside, and got dressed. Just as they finished getting ready and they were back downstairs, the doorbell rang, and the dogs, now inside and dryed off, ran over to the door barking. Jade ran over and opened it. "Hey, guys! Come on in."

They followed her into the living room, and sat down on the couch. At that moment, Cali and Cierra came running in. "Hi!" Cali greeted them.

"Hey!" Joe stood up and walked over to her.

Cierra and Jade excused themselves, and went to the kitchen, with Frank tagging along behind them.

"Hey Frank!" Jade called.

"Yeah?" Frank answered.

"Do you want to do something? Like watch a movie, or play a game, or something?" She asked.

"Um, I guess." He replied.

"Okay! Um, Cierra, why don't you show him to the basement? And show him where the movies and video games are." Jade instructed. "Afterwards, you can come with me to get the pizza."

"Okay." Cierra led Frank to a doorway by the kitchen.

When they'd left, Jade ran upstairs to get her money and shoes on. When she got back down to the kitchen, Cierra was there waiting for her. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yep!" Jade answered.

The girls walked to the living room, and interrupted Cali,"Hey, Cali, Cierra and I are going to get the pizza, we'll be back in a little bit, okay?" Jade told her.

"Okay!" Cali replied, and went back to her conversation with Joe.

A little while later, Jade and Cierra came back with the pizza.

"Guys, pizza's here!" Cierra called.

"We'll be right there!" Cali answered from the living room.

Jade got out plates, cups, and napkins, and set the pizza and soda on the counter. Cali and Joe came in from the living room, and Frank came up from the basement. They each got their food and soda, and walked out to the living room.

Jade walked over to a movie cabinet and got out _The Phantom Menace_. She then proceded to turn everything on, and pop in the disc. She walked back over to the others and sat down as the theme music started. "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away. . ." Jade started reading as the words appeared on screen.

"Jade, we _can_ read it for ourselves, you know." Cierra protested.

"Yeah, I know. I like to do it anyway, just to annoy you." Jade smiled sweetly.

Cierra sighed, and turned back to the movie.

A couple hours later, the movie was over, and it was 7:00. Joe and Frank said goodbye, and then left. After they left, Jade shouted,"It's party time!" The three girls laughed, and ran up to Jade's room.

They changed into their pajamas, and grabbed their nail polish and hair stuff. Cierra and Cali were about to go back downstairs, when Jade said,"Wait! How about we bring everything up to the loft? There's plenty of room. The stairs to it are right here in my room, and there's the big flatscreen TV, DVD player, PS2, pool, foosball, and ping-pong tables up there."

The girls agreed, and ran up to the loft. After setting everything down, they ran downstairs and got the rest of the Star Wars movies, pizza, soda, and some other various snacks, and brought those also to the loft.

"Okay, who's up for _Attack of the Clones_!" asked Cali.

Cierra and Jade shouted their approval. Cali popped it in, and the girls got comfortable. While the movie played, the girls fixed each others hair and painted their nails. When _Attack of the Clones_ was finished, they watched all the rest of the movies, including Revenge of the Sith.

When they had finished, it was 3:00 o'clock in the morning. The girls stumbled sleepily down the stairs to Jade's room. Jade crawled into her bed, while Cierra and Cali took the two beds across from her.

"Good night!" Jade called. The only reply she heard was the quiet breathing of her sleeping friends. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep almost immediately.

**AN: That's it for now! I know, there's no Star Wars (except for when they watched the movies), but that'll be in- well, you'll see. So please review if you want to see the next chapter. Tootles!**


	2. Invaders

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my dogs, myself, and the plot.**

**Chapter two: Invaders!**

The next morning, Jade woke up to Jack (the beagle) bounding in and jumping on her, licking her face and whimpering. She groaned and pushed him off the bed.

"Jack! It's too early for this. What time is it anyways?" She rolled over and checked the clock to find that it was 11:30.

"Yeah, way too early. Go lay down. Now!" Jade commanded, when he didn't obey. Jack hung his head, and curled up in his bed in the corner of the room.

Jade tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. Finally, she decided to go downstairs and get some breakfast. She tiptoed carefully so as not to wake up Cierra and Cali.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked through the door. When she opened them, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Master Yoda was sitting at the breakfast bar and holding an open cereal box, Obi-Wan Kenobi was rummaging around the fridge, and Anakin Skywalker was trying to figure out how to work the microwave.

As all this registered in her mind, Jade did the only logical thing anyone in her position could do: Scream.

Suddenly, the three Jedi looked up in surprise at seeing a young girl, in a nightgown, standing in the doorway. Obi-Wan quickly shut the fridge, Anakin turned away from the microwave, and Yoda jumped down from the stool he was on, spilling cereal all over himself and the floor as he did so.

Then, footsteps could be heard pounding down the stairs, and in a few moments, Cierra and Cali appeared.

"Jade! What's wrong?" Cierra asked concerned. Then, she looked in the kitchen. "OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed.

When Cali, who came in right after Cierra, saw the guys, her face was white as a sheet, and she stared at them with her mouth wide open.

Jade had now gotten over her shock. "I can't believe it! Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Master Yoda!" She exclaimed. Then she asked,"How did you get here?"

"Well, I would like to know how you know our names. To answer your question, I honestly don't have a clue how we got here. Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, and I were walking along in the Jedi Temple, then suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and we found ourselves here." Anakin explained.

"Well, uh, hey! Why don't we go to the living room, and I'll explain everything as best as I can." Jade said, and walked off. Cierra, Cali, and the very confused Jedi followed her.

When everyone had sat down, she started. "Well, you're on planet Earth, in a galaxy called the Milky Way. In this galaxy, your world doesn't exist. A lot of people know about you because of the movies made by George Lucas. Movies are...uh, holovision shows." Jade tried to explain.

"Ooookkkaaayyy..." Obi-Wan said.

"Any questions?" Jade asked.

"Okay, just let me get this straight. We are on a planet in a totally different and unknown galaxy where people have absolutely no knowledge whatsoever about us except for what they know from a holovision show." Anakin said.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much." Jade replied.

"Is there any way we can get back to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked, anxiously.

"No. We don't have that great of technology yet to be able to do that kind of space travel." She answered.

"Going to die, we are." Yoda said.

At hearing that, the girls fell off the couch laughing their heads off.

After they got over it, Anakin asked,"Could we have a moment please?"

"Oh, of course." Jade said. She walked out of the room, motioning for the other two to follow. She ran into the kitchen and got out some bowls and what cereal was left in the boxes.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked, as they sat down.

"What do you mean, what do we think? This is awesome!" Cierra practically shouted.

"Totally! I mean, come on! It's Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda. How much better could this get?" Cali said.

"Yeah. So, what are we going to wear?" Jade asked.

"Well, I'll probably wear my hip-huggers, brown flip-flops, and a brown spaghetti strap shirt." Cierra answered.

"Cool! I'll wear my my jeans, purple halter-top, and my black cons. (converse) What'll you wear, Cali?" Jade said.

"Um...I think I'll wear my pink and black shirt, my new miniskirt, and some flip-flops." Cali replied.

"Great! Now, what do we do about hair?" Jade asked.

"Well, we could, hmm...I know! I'll flat iron mine, You can put yours up in that cute bun, and Cali...why don't you just leave yours down?" Cierra suggested. The other two girls agreed. At that moment, the Jedi walked in.

"Well, it seems that we will not be able to get back to our world, unless the Force wishes it. We were wondering if it would be too much of a bother if, well, if-" Obi-Wan started when Anakin cut in.

"Just hurry up already!" To the girls he said,"We were wondering if we could stay with you guys. I mean, we've already met, and you could help us to learn the ways of this world." Anakin asked.

"Of course!" The girls shouted.

"Well, first things first. We're going to get dressed, so you guys stay here and wait for us. Don't go anywhere or touch anything!" Jade said.

The guys sat down at the kitchen table while the girls ran up to Jade's room. After they'd changed, they went back downstairs to the main bathroom to fix they're hair. When they were finished, Cierra unplugged the flat iron and they went out to meet the guys.

"Sorry we took so long!" Jade apologized. "Now, I'd probably better give you all a tour of the place. Follow me!"

The bewildered Jedi followed, as she pointed out the different rooms. Kitchen, living room, dining room, master bedroom, Jade's room, the siblings' bedrooms, office, den, basement, loft, bathrooms (refreshers) 1, 2, &3, etc, etc, etc.

When they had finished and were back in the living room, Obi-Wan left to go to the 'fresher. (Translation: Bathroom Refresher 'Fresher) 5 minutes later, they heard a loud scream. Everyone (including Yoda) ran to see what was wrong. It turned out that Obi-Wan had gotten curious of the still-burning-hot-flat iron, and touched it with his bare hand.

"Obi-Wan!" Cierra moaned at his stupidity. "Jade, go get an ice pack."

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, sticking the offending fingers into his mouth. "That metal thing burned me!"

"Here, let me see it." Cierra said.

After inspecting the burn, she said,"Well, it's not bad. Jade, hand me that ice pack, please." Jade did so.

"Now put this- Obi-Wan, take your your fingers out of your mouth! Thank you. Now hold this so it doesn't fall off." Cierra put the ice pack on his hand.

After 'doctoring his wound', everyone went to the kitchen and Jade was about to make lunch, when there was a knock at the door. "Cali, go see who it is, but don't answer the door yet." Jade said. Cali came back a moment later.

"It's Joe and Frank!"

"Oh no! What are we going to do about the guys?" Cierra wondered.

"Okay, uh, um..." Again there was a knock. "Cali go answer it!" Jade said as she pushed Yoda into the bathroom, Obi-Wan into the supply closet, and Anakin into the kitchen cabinet below the sink.

Cierra and Jade heard the voices of Joe, Frank, and Cali as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well, this was unexpected." Jade commented.

"Oh, sorry about that." Joe apologized. Frank just nodded in agreement.

There was a slight scuffling sound for a minute, _Probably Anakin in the cabinet_, Jade thought.

Joe looked around for a minute. "Did you hear something?" He asked.

"No." Jade replied.

"Huh. I guess it wasn't anything."

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Frank asked.

"Sure!" Jade said, and then realized too late that that's where Yoda was hiding!

She waited for a minute and sure enough, there came a loud yell. "HOLY CRAP!" Frank shouted, and came running back.

"Joe, it's-it's Master Yoda! He's in the bathroom!" He stammered. Joe just gave him a weird look.

The girls sighed, and called,"Anakin, Obi-Wan, Yoda! You can go ahead and come out." Joe and Frank looked on incredulously as Anakin and Obi-Wan stumbled out of their hiding spots and Yoda came walking down the hallway from the bathroom.

"Oh...my...gosh!" Joe said when he saw them. "It's actually Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda!"

He just about fainted right then and there. But luckily, he didn't.

So the girls explained everything with an occasional interruption from the Jedi. After everything was explained, Jade asked,"Do you guys want to stay for lunch? We could go swimming afterwards."

"Uh, sure!" Joe and Frank agreed.

"Okay. Um, why don't you guys teach Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda how to play some videogames, while Cierra, Cali, and I make lunch." Jade suggested. The guys agreed and they left.

**A/N: I know, bad place to end. But I didn't have any more insperation for this chapter. I've already planned the next chapter though. Please review if you want to see it!**

**To my loverly reviewers:**

**KellseyKisaragi:** Well, here's more! Hope you like it. :)

**xxx:** I wasn't sure if anyone would notice that. (Not that it's bad) Well, I used them for my bf's and I 'cuz I didn't want to use our real last names, and it's just cool to have the last names of the actors. :)


	3. Car Catastrophes

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars!**

**A/N: I decided to start dedicating chapters to my reviewers. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Cierra Skywalker, who is the author of Diary of a Chosen One and Sisters Saving Brothers. (I know that she didn't review, but she's read my story, and has been very supportive.) And I'm sorry that this chapter came so late!**

**Reviewer(s):**

**Stephanie C: **Thank you:) It was just to be funny, with Yoda making a comment about them going to die because there's no way to get back home. Kinda like this one part in The Pacifier (I'm not sure if you've seen it or not) where the older sister Zoe, is going to drive the car to school, but she doesn't know how to drive yet, so she's practicing. (She's not good at it at _all_) so the younger brother says, We're gonna die!

**Xendoftheheartache**: Well, here's more! And, what do you mean by 'only if it were me, I'd jump on Anakin' ?

**KellseyKisaragi**: Thanks:)

**Lea Nikkaya**: That's okay. I'm glad you like it:) Wow, that's weird that this looks like a dream you had.

**Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter Three: Car Catastrophes**

After some discussion, the girls decided that instead of making lunch themselves, they'd go out to a restaurant. After calling the guys, it was agreed.

"But wait...as long as Anakin and Obi-Wan have some different clothes, they can pass, but not Yoda," Cierra pointed out.

"I already thought of that," Jade replied. "Jedi can use the Force to disguise their appearance, right?" She looked at the guys for comfirmation. Yoda nodded in response.

"Great! Now all we need to do is decide where we're going to get the clothes, and what Yoda's disguise and their names are gonna be." Cierra said.

"Hey, Joe? Do you think you could let Anakin and Obi-Wan borrow some of your clothes?" Cali asked.

"Sure!" He answered and left. He came back a little bit later with some jeans and Dickies, and two black shirts, one Simpson and one with a guitar, two pairs of tennis shoes, and two pairs of socks. He put them on the table and let the guys choose.

Anakin walked off to the bathroom with the guitar shirt, jeans, and a pair of dirty-white tennis shoes and socks, while Obi-Wan took the Simpson shirt, tan Dickies, brown converse and socks. Moments later, they came back.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Jade commented. _Is it my imagination, or did Anakin just blush?_ She thought, but shrugged it off.

"Yeah, the clothes fit perfectly." Cierra said.

"Anakin, your name is going to be...Andrew. Obi-Wan, you'll be Orlando." Jade informed them. "Now, for Yoda," She said turning to him.

Yoda immediately took a step back.

"Why doesn't he go as a little boy?" Cierra suggested.

"Hey, that's perfect! I have a picture of my 6-year old cousin Max, so we know something to go by." Jade said.

"Are you alright with that, Yoda?" They asked the little Jedi.

"If necessary it is, then do it, I will." Yoda replied.

"Oh, and you'll have to leave your lightsabers here, and no using the Force, got it?" Cali added.

"Aww, but-" Anakin started whining, but was quickly cut off by a look from Obi-Wan.

Jade smothered a giggled. She quickly regained her composure and said,"And Yoda, don't talk, because that will give away everything immediately."

He nodded in recognition, and everyone piled out to the garage.

"Okay, who goes with who in what?" Cali asked.

"Who goes with who in what?" Jade and Cierra echoed.

Cali rolled her eyes. "In other words, who will go in which car?"

"Oooohhhh, gotcha. Well, Anakin...Frank and Yoda will come with me in my car. You, Joe, Obi-Wan, and Cierra can go in Cierra's car. Everyone okay with that?" Jade asked.

They nodded, and separated: Jade, Anakin, Frank and Yoda to Jade's silver Mustang, and Cierra, Obi-Wan, Cali and Joe to Cierra's purple Chevy SSR.

Before climbing in, Jade turned around and called,"Where to?"

"How about Taco Bell?" Cierra replied.

Jade gave a thumbs up and said,"Meet ya there!"

The others drove off, and she climbed into the car.

**Group #1 POV (Jade, Anakin, Frank, Yoda)**

"What is this?" Anakin asked.

"It's called a car. It's just like a speeder, only it goes along the ground on wheels, doesn't hover, and doesn't go as fast." Jade explained as she put her seatbelt on. She then proceeded to explain the seatbelts and got Frank to help Yoda with his. When everyone was ready, she turned the key and pulled out of the driveway.

While she was driving, she turned on some music. Skillet, to be precise.

Anakin and Yoda jumped at the sound, and Anakin hit his head on the roof of the car!

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Aww, poor widdle Ani! Did da poor baby hurt his widdle head?" Jade teased.

Anakin, still rubbing his head and muttering, glared and gave her an 'I-would-shut-up-now-if-I-were-you' look.

Yoda, who'd gotten over his shock of the music, was now laughing his head off but quickly shut up when Anakin looked back at him.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. But when they arrived, the others weren't there.

**Group #2 POV (Cierra, Obi-Wan, Cali, Joe)**

After deciding their destination, Cierra drove off.

"What is this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Cierra gave him the same explanation about cars. After a few minutes, he asked,"What does this button do?" And pushed it.

"No, Obi-Wan!" Cierra cried but it was too late. The windshield wipers came up, much to the surprise of Obi-Wan. He seemed perfectly oblivious to the fact that what he was doing wasn't exactly the most helpful, so he pushed another button. And another, and another. The radio started blaring, the heater was on full blast, and the windows all rolled down.

He quickly put his hands over his ears. Poor Cierra was desperately trying to get everything under control while still driving, and Joe and Cali were sitting in the back trying to make sense of all the commotion and covering their ears.

Finally, Cierra got everything back to normal, and decided to pull over to a gas station. When she parked, she turned to Obi-Wan and said,"You are NOT doing that again. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." He answered meekly.

"Good. Now, I have to fill up the car, so don't touch ANYTHING!" She gave him a meaningful glance and got out.

When she finished and got back in, everything was fine. She pulled out and drove to Taco Bell.

When they got there, they saw Jade, Anakin, Frank, and Yoda standing there waiting for them.

**Author POV**

"Well, it's about time! We've been waiting here for, like, 20 minutes!" Jade said, walking up to them.

"Actually, it's been more like 10." Anakin corrected, walking up behind her.

She just ignored him and asked,"What took you so long?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Cierra said.

They walked in, and the guys left with Yoda to go find a table while the girls ordered.

After they got the food, they sat down and started passing stuff out.

The Jedi just looked at it doubtfully. "Don't worry, it's not gonna bite you! It's really good. See?" Jade said, and demonstrated how to eat the tacos. Anakin, being the brave one, picked his up, sniffed it, and took a tiny nibble. Immediately, his eyes lit up and he stuffed nearly half of it in his face!

Seeing this, the other two followed suit. After everyone finished, they got up and threw their stuff away. When they got to the cars, they stopped to decide what to do next.

"I think we should go to Wal-Mart or the mall to get Anakin and Obi-wan some swimsuits." Jade said.

Everyone agreed and separated to the different cars to go to the mall. Never knowing what awaited them there.

**AN: Okay, there ya go! Hope it was funny enough, I'll try to add more humor in later chapters. Oh, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me! Now, you know the drill: Review. (I promise that the next chapter won't take as long as this one did! In fact, I already started it.)**


	4. Shopping Disasters

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars!**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to...Stephanie C! Thank you for being such a loyal reviewer. :)**

**Wow, I never expected to get that many reviews so quickly! Thank you all!**

**One thing I would like to say, I do not own a big house/mansion or any cool/insanely-expensive-for-me stuff like pool tables or big flatscreen TV's, we (my bf, Cierra, and I) just thought that it would be fun to have one, since it's only a story. And also, I'm not 19, if any of you were wondering, but I won't tell you how old I am. (It was probably unnecessary to say all that, but oh well)**

**Reviewer(s):**

**Stephanie C: **Suprised, huh? (about this chapter being dedicated to you) I'm not sure if I'm gonna have them go back or stay or what, I'm still working on that. And thanks for your suggestion!

**xendoftheheartache: **lol! Hope ya liked this chapter.

**dmitchell: **yay! New reviewer! Glad you liked it. Here's more!

**Hippie Jade: **Yay! People like my story:)

**Chapter Four: Shopping Disasters**

Luckily, when they got to the mall they were able to find parking spots right next to each other.

"Now, are you sure you remember everything?" Cierra asked the guys for what seemed the millionth time.

"Yes! Now stop asking that already." Anakin said.

"Anakin! Mind your manners." Obi-Wan gave Cierra an apologetic smile, to which Anakin just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now what store should we go to?" Jade asked, trying to avoid any potential conflict.

"Well, why don't we go to Tilly's?" Cali suggested.

"Alright." Jade agreed, and they started off across the parking lot.

"Now remember," Jade whispered to the guys as they walked in,"Don't touch, do, or say _anything_. Just let us take care of it. We'll tell you what to do."

They nodded.

Anakin decided to talk to Obi-Wan and Yoda using telepathic-communication through the Force.

_Obi-Wan?_ He asked.

_Yes?_

_What do you think of this place?_

_Well, it's very...very interesting._

_What about you Yoda?_

_Very intimidating this is. A little boy, I look like! Very embarrasing it is._

_So-_

Anakin was cut short as they arrived at Tilly's. The girls let them right to the swimsuit section.

Anakin and Obi-wan just looked at everything in confusion and gave the girls a questioning look. "Um, these are what guys wear to go swimming, so that they don't get their regular clothes wet." Jade tried her best to explain. Obi-wan nodded understanding, but Anakin looked skeptical.

They looked through trying to find some that might fit. Finally, they had some that they were happy with, so they led the guys to the dressing rooms.

"Okay, these are were you try on clothes so that you can see if they fit, how they look, etc." Cierra said as she handed them each their's. "Go in and put them on, and tell us if they fit or not."

Anakin and Obi-wan did as instructed, and in no time they had chosen each a pair.

"Crap, we didn't look at the prices!" Jade realized.

"Don't worry, we'll all pitch in." Cali told her.

Jade and Anakin walked up to the register to pay while the rest of the group waited at the entrance of the store. The cashier, whose name was Kelly, scanned everything and said,"That'll be $35.29."

Jade whistled at the price. _I wasn't expecting it to be that expensive!_ She thought.

Anakin picked up on the thought, and put a hand to stop her from pulling out the money. "Allow me," He told her, and stepped up to Kelly saying, "You will give us the clothes for free." While waving his hand, indicating that he was using the Force.

The cashier suddenly had a dumb look on her face and she said,"I will give you these clothes for free." Like a moronic idiot. She put them in a bag and gave them a receit. "Have a nice day!"

Jade just looked stupefied as Anakin grabbed the bag and ushered her to where the group was waiting. Then, she burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, you should have seen what just happened!" She told Cierra and Cali all about it as they were walking.

Then, she stopped laughing and turned to Anakin. "I told you no using the Force! We could have gotten in big trouble! But...thanks, that helped a lot."

Anakin just grinned.

Then, the real trouble started. As they made their way to the exit by the food court, a group of three teenaged girls walked in. Unfortunately, they saw the guys and started walking straight towards the group.

All of them wore mini skirts, high heels, and not a single blonde hair was out of place.

"Uh, oh." Jade whispered.

"What's wrong?" Cierra said.

Jade mearly nodded in the girls' direction.

Cierra looked over and quickly looked back. "Great. It's Demi, Jessica, and Rachel! What are we gonna do?"

"Uh...just pretend that we don't see them, and if things start getting rough, split up and meet back at the entrance." Jade replied.

Cierra nodded in recognition and relayed it to Cali. "Cali, if things start to get too rough, have Frank take Yoda to wait at the cars." She said.

Cali agreed.

By now, the girls had arrived. They pushed Jade, Cierra, and Cali out of the way and walked straight to the guys. Demi, the leader of the pack, walked up to Joe.

**Cali/Joe/Demi POV**

"Hi Joey!" She smiled flirtatiously.

"Uh, hi." Joe said.

"Why're you hanging out with these losers and little kids when you could be with someone cool and pretty, like me?" She said, glaring especially at Cali.

"For your information, Demi, the 'losers' are my girlfriend and her friends, and the 'little kids' are my _twin brother_ (**AN: Frank is really short for his age) **and Jade's cousin." Joe replied hotly.

Demi looked taken back, but didn't let it stop her. "Do you want to-"

Cali had enough and tapped Demi on the shoulder, interrupting her,"You'd better get away from him right now, or you'll be sorry."

"I don't think so." Demi scoffed.

"We'll see about that." Cali replied and then reached over and pulled Demi, by the hair, a few feet away. Demi screamed, and Cali just said,"Told ya!" and quickly grabbed Joe, Frank, and Yoda, who'd been watching with a mixture of confusion and amusement, and pulled them away.

She turned to Frank and said,"Frank, go ahead and take Yoda with you to the cars, Joe and I'll wait for the others." Frank did so and left Cali and Joe.

**Cierra/Obi-wan/Jessica POV**

Obi-wan looked in disgust at the girl in front of him. "My name's Jessica, but you can call me Jessy if you want. What's your name?" She said, giggling.

"Uh, uh..." _What was it? Oh, yeah, Orlando._ "Orlando." He replied.

Jessica smiled,"I love that name! So, you wanna do something tonight?"

"Um, no thanks, Jessica."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Um, well, I'm hanging out with someone else."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

Obi-wan pointed to Cierra who just smiled.

"Ugh! How can you even stand _her_? I'm, like, so much better than her!"

Cierra was now really ticked off. She walked over and dug her long nails into Jessica's arm. Jessica tried to do the same back, but failed miserably, and cried out in pain.

_Anakin, a little help here?_ Obi-wan said telepathically.

_I would but I've got my own problems!_ Anakin replied.

Obi-wan sighed, and turned back to the two girls in front of him. Jessica gave up, and ran off to join Demi, leaving Obi-wan and Cierra. The two ran to join Cali and Joe. "Where's Jade and Anakin?" Cierra asked. Then, they heard a screech and their attention was drawn to some commotion that seemed to be a fight.

They looked at each other and ran over.

**Jade/Anakin/Rachel POV**

Rachel giggled flirtatiously. "Hi, handsome. What's your name?"

Anakin, who was clearly annoyed, replied,"Uh, Andrew."

"That is so perfect for you!" She giggled again.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and Jade clenched her fists. This girl was seriously getting on her nerves.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Anakin said, at a loss for words.

Rachel continued flirting, and finally Jade had enough. She walked up and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, but he's with me."

"Well, he's with me now, so back off." Rachel replied.

"Make me." Jade challenged, and crossed her arms.

Rachel walked over and reached out to shove Jade, but Jade caught her arms and gave them a quick twist. Rachel jerked back and screamed,"You broke my arm!" Jade just gave her a look, then without warning, kicked her. So naturally, Rachel fought back.

A crowd started gathering around them. And they continued to fight. Finally, the manager of the mall came and kicked them out.

Demi, Jessica, and Rachel ran away and yelled,"You won't get away with that!"

Everyone just ignored them and ran to the car to get Frank and Yoda. Or rather, the guys ran to the car while Cierra and Cali dragged Jade, who was still muttering angrily, with them. They tried to calm her down, but they couldn't get her to listen to them.

"Anakin, could you please do something?" Cali asked.

Anakin nodded, and sent a wave of calmness through the Force. Jade then settled down.

"Jade, what happened? I've never seen you that mad before." Cierra said.

Jade took a deep breath, and told everything thing that happened.

When she finished, she said,"Come on, lets go home and swim."

So they split up to the different cars and went home.

**That's it for this chapter! See, this one was quick, and long. Oh, just a note: I'll be starting school on Monday the 15th, but I'll try to get at least one or two more chapters in before then. Don't worry, I'll still be writing the story, the chapters just won't be coming as often. (Oh, and no offense to blondes! My two best friends are some, but the ones in this story are some really annoying and stuck up girls that I know)**


	5. Swimming Lessons

**A/N: Silly me, I forgot to say what the guys look like! Obi-wan is Episode II Obi-wan, and Anakin is the same age that he is in Episode II (19) but looks like he does in Episode III. And for those of you who are curious, Cali has medium length (naturally brown but) dyed blonde curly hair and brown eyes, Cierra has medium/long blonde (with lots of dark blonde) curly hair and blue eyes, and Jade has long darkish-brown straight/wavy hair and blue eyes.**

**Also, (I just want to say this for fun; don't ask why) The three girls (Jade, Cierra, and Cali) are me and my two best friends. Jade: Me, Cierra: My best friend Cierra Skywalker, Cali: My other best friend Cali Skywalker. (Kinda repetitive, don't ya think? Also, I'm sorry if some of this sounds really weird, I'm just really hyper at the moment.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or Cierra, or Cali, or Joe, or Frank, or Jazz, or...anything! Except myself (Jade) and my dogs.**

**Alrighty, this chapter (and the next one) are dedicated to xendofheartache! You have also been such a faithful reviewer, thank you so much:D**

**To my loverly reviewer(s):**

**Stephanie C: **Your welcome:) To answer your question, no, actually. Demi is the real name of the girl, but I have no idea what her friends' names are; Jessica and Rachel were just the first things that popped into my head. Yes, I have no doubt whatsoever of what Padme would have done to Rachel. lol! (Just a note: I know that Anakin's married, but in this story he's not. I'm not sure which chapter that explanation will be in yet, but I'm working on it.)

**beachblondiie92: **I'm glad you like it! I'm glad you like Jade, too. Yay! I didn't expect a blonde to give me a nice review! ;) I know several nice blondes, my two best friends included. And here's an update!

**xendofheartache:** lol! Hope you like this chap and the next one, 'cuz they're dedicated to you. :)

**Audra Laudarque: **Why, thank you! Thank you very much. :) Hope you like this chapter and continue to review on my story!

**Chapter Five: Swimming Lessons**

When they left for home, Jade and her group got stuck at several red lights, so Cierra and her group were way ahead of them. As soon as Jade walked up to the door of the house, she was greeted by a familiar barking.

She led the rest of the guys (Anakin, Frank, and Yoda) inside, and was saw that Cierra was holding a dog. "Did you decide to bring Jazz over?" She asked as she walked over and petted the little dog.

"Yeah. I thought it would probably be better for her, and it's easier for me to take care of her. Plus, there's plenty of room here." Cierra replied.

Jade nodded, then looked around and asked,"Where's the rest of the group?"

"Cali and Joe are getting ready to go swimming, but Obi-wan's been waiting for you to come with his and Anakin's stuff. He's over checking out the computer." Cierra said, nodding towards the office door.

"Okay." Jade pulled the swimsuits out of the bags, and handed one to Anakin who was standing right next to her. "Here, go to the 'fresher and put this on." She instructed, and left to give Obi-wan his.

After a while, everyone was ready and they went outside. Cierra, Cali, Joe, and Obi-wan were the first ones in, while Frank and Yoda sat on the pool chairs and talked. Jade was about to get in, when she saw that Anakin was just looking very unsure at the water.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" She asked.

"Uh, well, I uh, you see it's...well, the thing is...um," Anakin mumbled a bit embarrassed.

Obi-wan stopped splashing in the water, and turned to see Anakin. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he shouted to Jade,"What he means is that he can't swim!" Everyone starting choking, trying to hold in their laughter.

Anakin turned red, and glared at Obi-wan. Jade looked over. "Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded his head, and looked down. Jade gave an understanding smile. "Don't worry, we'll help you! Right, guys?" She added, turning to the others. Everyone nodded. "See?" She said.

He looked doubtful, but allowed her to pull him into the water. "Okay, the first thing that we do is..."

About an hour or so later, Anakin was swimming like a pro; Even better than the rest of the group!

After a while, Cierra snuck up behind Obi-wan and dunked him underwater. He came up coughing and sputtering, while Anakin starting laughing his head off. But he was quickly silenced, as Jade pushed _him_ underwater. This time, Obi-wan was the one laughing.

As Anakin came up, Jade took one look at his face, and burst out laughing hysterically. He just glared at her, then splashed her in the face. So she splashed him back, and in the process, accidentally got Cierra and Cali.

In no time, everyone was participating in the splashing-war, until they heard a loud shout. They all stopped and turned to see both Frank and Yoda dripping wet at the side of the pool, glaring accusingly at them.

"Heh, heh. Oops!" Jade said.

"Not funny, that was. In bigtrouble you all are. Punished, you must be. Make myself clear, do I?" Yoda said.

Everyone nodded meekly. "Yes, Master Yoda."

He nodded his head in satisfaction. "Good."

Frank got them both towels to dry off, so they went inside and shut the sliding glass door. But no one saw Frank lock the door behind them.

The group looked at each other.

"Well, that could have been worse." Cali quipped.

Cierra shrugged. "Yeah."

"Anyone up for Marco Polo?" Jade asked.

"What's that?" Obi-wan asked.

After Cierra explained the rules, Anakin volunteered to be it.

"No using the Force!" Jade added.

Anakin made a pouty face for a moment, but soon got over it.

"Marco?" He called.

"Polo!" Everyone else yelled.

Anakin grinned and went straight towards Jade. She barely got out of the way in time, and Anakin kept going and instead caught Obi-wan. "Gotcha!" He said with glee, but then opened his eyes and saw Obi-wan. "Aww, man!" He groaned.

Jade giggled. "Better luck next time!" She said.

After a while, everyone had had a turn, and they stopped playing.

"Hey, guys? How about we go inside now, the wind's picking up." Cierra said.

They all agreed and got out. "Brr! It's actually cold!" Jade said.

Cierra gave her a 'no,duh!" look. "Of course it seems cold! It's windy, and we just got out of the pool."

Jade shrugged, and handed out the towels. Cali was the first one to the door. She tried to open it, but frowned and said,"It's not opening!"

"Here, let me try." Joe said. But he tried and failed as well.

Realization dawned on Jade. "They locked the door on us!" She said.

Sure enough, they looked and saw Frank grinning smugly at them from the living room.

"I guess it's our punishment." Cierra said.

"Anakin, can you try to use the Force on the door or something?" Jade asked, looking hopefully up at him.

He tried and shook his head. "Yoda's blocking it." He explained.

They thought for a minute, when Jade said,"Wait! I left the upstairs bathroom window open this morning. Anakin and Obi-wan can Force-jump up, and take us with them! One at a time, of course."

The Jedi nodded their heads thoughtfully. "It could work," Obi-wan mused.

"Okay, let's try it!" Anakin said. "I'll go first and take Jade with me."

Jade looked at him in surprise, but he didn't seem to see it. She looked over at Cierra who winked knowingly at her. 'Go on!' She mouthed.

Anakin then put his arm around Jade's waist, and jumped up. He landed on the window sill, but lost his balance and fell through the open window into the bathtub, pinning Jade under him.

He quickly got up and held a hand out to her. "Sorry!" He apologized. She just nodded her head, and turned back to the window and called out,"Alright, Obi-wan and Cierra next. Then Anakin and Obi-wan will jump back down to get Joe and Cali."

Obi-wan came up with Cierra, and landed gracefully on the floor, Cierra in his arms. He smiled smugly at Anakin, who just looked very annoyed. "Well, go on and get the other two!" Jade said, pushing them both out.

Anakin landed gracefully on his feet, while Obi-wan...didn't. (Let's just say he was kinda sore for a while.) This time it was Anakin's turn to rub it in.

"Okay, I guess...you'll take Cali and I'll take Joe," He decided. Obi-wan agreed.

When they got back up, Cierra and Jade were there, already dressed, and handed the guys their clothes.

When they were ready, they proceeded to walk down the stairs where Yoda and Frank were sitting on the couch talking and eating chips.

Frank looked up in disbelief. "How'd you get in here?" He asked.

"That's for us to know, and you not to find out." Jade said, taunting.

He just shrugged.

"So, what do we do now?" Cali asked.

"Let's go get some movies! And food!" Jade exclaimed.

So it was agreed. They would go to get pizza, and then get some movies. Cierra led the way to her car, and they piled in.

**A/N: Yay! I finally got this chapter up. (I don't know why, it just seems like it's taken me forever to write it. Oh well!) Hope you guys like it. And thank you so much to the 14 people who have reviewed, (ignore the ones from Alistair, they're not actual reviews for the story), the 3 people who have this on their favorites list, and the 5 people who have this on their alert list! And of course, most of all, to my wonderful reviewers! I love you guys, you're the best! You're also the reason I continue writing this. :)**

**Okay, sappy time's over. lol! -VJ**


	6. Obssessed Fangirls

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Star Wars or anything else except myself! And also thanx to my bf Cierra Skywalker for the fangirl idea. (And by the way, why don't you go check out her stories: 'Sisters Saving Brothers' and 'Diary of a Chosen One'. After you read and review this chapter, of course. lol They're on the account we share: 'Padme's Handmaidens'.)**

**A/N: I decided to be nice and give you guys another chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Obssessed Fangirls and Movie Trips**

Since there were only 5 seats, not 6, in Cierra's car, Jade was stuck sitting on the floor in the back. "Where to?" Asked Cierra, who was driving.

"Um, how about Pizza Hut?" Jade suggested.

Cierra agreed. When they arrived, Jade and Anakin hopped out while the rest of the group waited. "Is pepperoni fine with everyone?" Jade asked. Everyone nodded. On their way up, Jade whispered,"Now remember, your name is Andrew here."

"I know that!" Anakin replied indignantly.

Jade walked up and ordered the pizza while Anakin waited a little further back towards the entrance.

Anakin just looked around studying the people and his surroundings. He noticed what seemed to be some form of writing, but it wasn't Basic. _Hmm. I'll have to ask Jade about that,_ he thought.

Then he noticed a group of girls at the corner of the restaurant, who were whispering to each other and pointing to him. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

Then, one of the girls walked up to him and said,"Are you Hayden Christensen?" Anakin was at a loss for words. "Uh, uh," was all he said. "Can I hug you?" Without waiting for an answer the girl wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He was shocked. What the heck was she doing? Who was Hayden Christensen? Then, some more girls came over and started fighting over him. Some crowded around him.

"Ahh!" He yelled. He finally succeeded in freeing himself from the mob of girls, and ran over to where Jade was standing. She had just gotten the pizza's and paid, when Anakin has come running up to her.

He grabbed her, pizza's still in hand, and practically dragged her out of the restaurant, with the screaming fangirls running after them.

The rest of the group, Cali, Cierra, Joe, and Obi-wan, had been standing out by the door while they were waiting as they had gotten tired of sitting down in the car. Suddenly, they saw Anakin dragging Jade out of the store behind him. A mob of fangirls ran after them.

They all ran to the car and jumped in regardless of who was where. "Go, go, go!" Anakin shouted to Cierra who gladly complied.

When they were out on the road, Cierra asked,"What did you guys do?"

"Ask him! I just know that I'd gotten the pizza's and paid for them when he came running up and dragged me out behind him." Jade said, pointing an accusing finger at Anakin.

They turned to Anakin who explained what happened. "Let's just hope that that's the last time something like that happens." Cali said.

Jade squirmed and asked,"Cierra, can we stop for a minute?"

"No." Came the response.

Through the rearview mirror, Jade could see Cierra give a knowing smile at her friend's discomfort. The reason being: When they were all running away from the screaming fangirls of doom, they just piled into the car with no thoughts of where they were each sitting.

Cierra was fine, because she was sitting up in the driver's seat. But everyone else was less than comfortable. Joe was sitting at the passenger's sidewindow, with Cali on his lap; Obi-wan was next to him, and Anakin was next to Obi-wan with Jade partly on him, and partly on Obi-wan.

"Fine. Just hurry up and get to the movie store!" Jade grumbled.

Finally, they arrived at Hollywood Video. With a sigh of relief, they climbed out. Jade and Cali were instructed to get the movies. "I don't want anything." Cierra said.

The guys, as well as Cierra, climbed back into the car, while Cali and Jade walked into the store.

10 minutes later, they were still in the store.

20 minutes later, they were _still_ gone.

30 minutes later, Cierra was getting really annoyed. She drummed her fingers on the dashboard. Both her and the guys were hot, bored, and hungry. And the pizza was probably cold by now.

Finally Cali and Jade walked out, each holding a big bag. "Well it's about time!" Cierra said.

Jade grinned sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"So, what'd you get?" Cierra asked.

"Princess Diaries and Princess Diaries 2, The Matrix, Ever After, Sky High, Fantastic 4, Sense and Sensability, The Princess Bride, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Airborn, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Men in Black and Men in Black II, and That Thing You Do." Jade said in one huge breath.

"And don't forget the candy, soda, and popcorn that we got!" Cali added.

Cierra stared with her mouth wide open. She then shook her head and the two girls climbed in. Jade was stuck on the floor (again!) while Cali got the front seat.

When they arrived back home, Frank and Yoda were waiting impatiently.

The girls got out plates and napkins for the pizza and brought them out to the living room where everyone sat down in front of the tv.

"I want my soda!" Jade shouted randomly.

The guys stared at her for a minute and muttered something along the lines of,"Oookkkaaayyy..."

Cierra just threw a can of pepsi to Jade who promptly caught it and gulped half of it down.

"What is this?" Anakin asked staring at the pizza.

"Stuff that tastes good. Now eat it! Oh, and here's your drink." Cierra said, tossing him a can of soda. He caught it, mostly due to use of the Force, and shook it around trying to figure out how to open it.

"So, what're we gonna watch?" Cali asked.

"Sky High!" Jade said.

They agreed. Just as the previews ended, and the movie started, there was a loud pop and a shout. Everyone turned to see Anakin dripping wet. He had finally figured out how to open the soda can, but due to shaking it, he was now covered in Pepsi.

Everyone laughed, and Jade ran to get some paper towels. They finally got things cleaned up and the movie was continued.

When it finished, Joe and Frank left, and Yoda was sleeping, so Obi-wan took him to one of the guestrooms. When he came back, the girls and Anakin were sitting on the couches, totally and completely bored.

Being so bored, Anakin started levitating random objects using the Force. "Anakin, put them down!" Jade commanded.

"Fine, be a kill-joy." He muttered.

They all stared at each another till Jade came up with an idea. "Hey! How about we..."

**A/N: Yes, a cliffhanger! (A bad one, but a cliffhanger none the less) Review if you want to find out what happens next. Wait; Actually, I'm not sure what'll happen next. Any ideas of what they could do? I was thinking about having them play Truth or Dare, but I'm not sure. If you think they should, please tell me any ideas you have for it! (I don't know what kind of truth or dare stuff they could do, so I need a little help on that)**

**And if you have any ideas of what they could do that is not Truth or Dare, let me know! I'm open to all suggestions. Oh, and I start school tomorrow, so chapters might be coming in slower...I'm not sure. But anyways! Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! -VJ**


	7. Tepee Torture

**A/N: OMG! I never expected that many nice reviews! PEOLE LOVE MY STORY! YAY! Okay, calming down now, I just had to get that out of my system. ;)Thank you guys so much! I really appreciate it.**

**Okay, this chappy is dedicated toooooo...Audra Laudarque! Thank you for being such a great reviewer, and hope you enjoy. :D**

**My Reviewers:**

**Stephanie C:**

1)LOL! (Jade and Anakin sittin' in a tree...) You know, I'm not sure what Obi-wan discovered on the comp, but you're right, he probably was a wiz at it. lol!

2) Yes, those were a lot of movies. Most of them are my favorites, and others of them (such as The Matrix and Fantastic 4) I really want to see. Poor Ani did have a really hard time. At least he made through it all in one piece! (lol) The thing with Truth or Dare (with me) is that no one could come up with a good question or dare. It sucked! But I've read some stories where they've come up with some good stuff, so I'd just been thinking. And thanks for reviewing:)

**Audra Laudarque:**

1) Yay! I'm glad people are liking the Jade/Anakin pairing. :) And also, the other two pairings: Cierra/Obi-wan and Cali/Joe. But the Jade/Anakin romance will be the main one.

2) Yes, I tried to make the fangirl part as funny as possible (after Cierra suggested it to me. She's a genious! lol) I know several people want them to watch Star Wars, but I've already made plans for that. Hope you don't mind too much:-/ But when they do watch it, it will definitely be affecting the future; I've already planned that part.

**Dragonjewel24:** I'm glad you love it:) Here's more.

**korrd: **Thank you! I'm not going to have them watch Star Wars in this chapter, but I when I do write it, I will use your idea. (Watching A New Hope, and having Anakin make fun of Obi-wan) Hope you don't mind that much!

**xendofheartache:** Your welcome:) Oh, I know that this sounds stupid of me, but could you tell me what 'LMAO' means? Thanks!

**WeeCucumCake: **

1) I'm so glad that you like my story! That's what my friend Cierra said. (About Anakin acting the way he does) Don't worry, I do understand what you're talking about. :) Actually, I think it's too soon for them (Jade+Anakin) to tell each other their feelings. They don't even really know about their feelings!

2) Oh, I'm sorry! It's working fine for me. :-/ I'd been having that kind of problem with my computer a while ago. I hope it works now!

**Lea Nikkayya: **That's okay! I'm glad you're back. Did you have a good trip? Oh and, thanks for the suggestion, but I don't want them to do something that inappropriate. (I'd also hate to have to change the rating mid-story. Sorry!) Thanks anyways!

**Chapter Seven: Tepee Torture**

"...How about we watch LotR?" Jade suggested.

"My preciousss!" Cierra shouted in gollum-voice, and ran off to the movie cabinet to get the Lord of the Rings. Anakin stared after her. "There's something wrong with her. Really."

"Anakin!" Obi-wan warned.

"What?" Anakin asked innocently.

"Oookay, lets just go watch the movie, shall we?" Jade interjected, steering everyone towards the couch, and the movie started.

About half way through The Two Towers, Jade silently got up, and motioned for Anakin and Cali to follow her. The two sneaked out of the living room, and Cali asked,"What is it?"

Jade smiled slyly. "why don't we," She paused to add suspense,"...go tepee Demi's house?"

Cali grinned. "Let's do it!"

They got the materials that they needed, and were just about to sneak out of the house, when Cali stopped. "Wait Anakin, wouldn't Obi-wan want to come?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. I don't think he would approve."

"Ah." Cali nodded in understanding, and they filed out of the house. Jade led the others down a few streets, and finally they stopped at a trim, little brick house. "This is it?" Cali asked.

Jade nodded. "Yep." Turning to Anakin, Jade said,"Anakin, could you help us a little with the Force, please?"

Anakin smiled. "Of course."

"Great." Jade said, handing each Cali and Anakin a roll of paper.

"I'll get the front porch." Cali said.

"Okay. Anakin, could you come help me with the rest? I can't reach all that high." Jade asked.

Anakin nodded and followed her.

A little bit later, Cali came back to join them. "Done." She said.

After another hour, the three stood out in front to see how it looked.

"Beautiful." Cali commented.

"Yep." Jade nodded. "Except for one thing."

She walked to the side of the house and grabbed a hose that was sitting there. She hooked it up and said,"Anakin, would it be possible to lower the sound using the Force?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll try!"

He tried, and it worked. Jade then went over the entire house, soaking everything, with an occasional help from her two comrades. Finally, it was finished.

The trio stood in front of the house to admire their handiwork.

Jade grinned with delight. "Oh, won't she be _mad_ when she wakes up!"

When they got back, they found Return of the King on, and Cierra was asleep in Obi-wan's lap.

Obi-wan turned to them. "So, what'd you guys do?" He asked knowingly.

"We were just having a little fun. What about you? Have fun while we were gone?" Jade replied smoothly.

Obi-wan just blushed.

Cali yawned. "Well, that's it for me! I'll see you people in the morning." She climbed up the stairs.

Obi-wan gently woke up Cierra, and she went up to the room and fell asleep again as soon as her head hit the pillow. Obi-wan said goodnight and Jade took him to one of the guestrooms. When she got back she turned off the movie and all the lights and made a bed for Anakin on the couch. They bid each other goodnight, and Jade climbed up the stairs and was soon fast asleep in her bed.

**Okay, I know this was really short, and took a long time to post, but I've been really busy with school. Sorry! sniff I hope you don't hate me. I'll try to get the next chapter up much sooner. So, review please! Thank you!**


	8. Preparations

**Disclaimer: Ah! I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter! Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter that much...I'll just put one anyways. I don't own Star Wars! Or anyone else except for myself!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lea Nikkaya! Thanks so much for reviewing my story. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and I'm sorry to everyone for this chapter coming so late. I've been a bad girl and haven't even been working on it! (I also had a bit of a writer's block, but not anymore) I'll try- no, _do_ better from now on. I promise!**

**To My Loverly Reviewers:**

**Jarel Kortan: **Yay, new reviewer:) I'm glad you think it's funny. You're right, we do have a lot in common! (don't worry, I don't think it's corny) That is so cool, I also go to a Calvary church! Oh, and I'll go check out your stories as soon as possible, I promise. If you need any help with anything, just let me know! And by the way...when you said 'May the _Shwartz_ be with you' instead of 'May the _Force_ be with you', what did you mean by that? I'm just really curious about that, 'cuz there's a kid in my class at school, and his last name is Shwartz (it might be different spelling...I don't know) and he also has a cousin who's in a higher grade. I know that probably has nothing to do with this, but I thought I'd ask anyway. (I'm sorry if that all sounded really weird and confusing!)

**Lea Nikkaya: **Glad you had a good trip:) And thank you for not hating me! (Some people get really ticked off when someone's chapter is really short, etc. I've seen some stuff like that on some other stories.) And I'm so glad that you find these chapters really funny, 'cuz I wasn't sure if I had enough humor. Hope you like the chap, 'cuz it's dedicated to ya. ;)

**Stephanie C: **I know they are. lol:) Hope you enjoy, and thanx for reviewing.

**xendofheartache: **Thank you for the definition! Yes, there is definitely Cierra/Obi-wan stuff. :) Well, they weren't doing anything worth saying, if you get my meaning. Probably just talking, getting to know each other - I know it seems like it's really boring and whatnot, but I've got romance and the like coming up...I'm not really sure when. But it will be coming, I promise you!

**A/N: I just noticed that I've been saying 'I promise' a lot...oops, I'm rambling again! I'll just shut up and get to the story now, or the author's note will be even longer than the chapter!**

**Chapter Eight: Preparations**

The next morning, Jade was rudely awakened by the phone ringing. She got out of bed and hurried down the stairs. "Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone. Immediately she jerked it away from her ear, as a long stream of shouting followed.

_Demi,_ She thought. She hung up and went back to the room.

Cierra and Cali were by now awake. "Who was that?" Cierra asked, groggily.

"Demi." Jade replied.

"Wha-! Why is _she_ calling?" Cierra wanted to know. She thought for a moment and then said accusingly,"What did you do last night?"

Cali and Jade grinned sheepishly.

"Well, we snuck out with Anakin last night, and tepeed her house." Cali admitted.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Cierra shouted.

They instinctively covered their ears at their friend's outburst.

Cierra continued,"And you didn't invite me to join the fun?"

The former two looked at each other, and grinned. "Well, we thought that _someone_ would have to stay with Obi-wan...and who better to stay with him, than the girl who's crushing on him?" Jade said, and dodged Cierra's hand.

"JK!" (just kidding) She quickly amended.

"Well, shouldn't we go and check on the guys?" Cali intervened.

"Yeah." Jade and Cierra agreed, and the three went downstairs.

Yoda was still asleep, and Obi-wan was at the computer. Cali went to the kitchen to start making some breakfast for everyone, and Cierra sat down in a chair next to Obi-wan and looked on.

"Watcha doin'?" She asked, as she sat down.

"This." Obi-wan said, and clicked another little grey box on Minesweeper. "I don't know what it's called, but it's fun."

Cierra realized that Obi-wan couldn't read anything, since he didn't know English. "Would you like me to teach you English? It's the main language here, like Basic is in your galaxy." She offered.

Obi-wan contemplated it for a minute, and then agreed.

Meanwhile, Jade walked over to the couch where Anakin was dozing peacefully. She smiled absent-mindedly, and tucked a piece of stray hair behind his ear. This action caused Anakin to stir. "Where am I?" Anakin asked, as he sat up. "Oh, I remember now."

"Good morning, Anakin." Jade said.

He smiled at her. "Good morning to you too!" He yawned and sat back.

"What's for breakfast?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll go ask Cali." Jade replied.

She got up and walked to the kitchen. Anakin got up and followed her.

"Hey, Cali! What's for breakfast?" Jade called.

"Pancakes. Could you please give me a little help?" Cali said.

"Oh, of course!" Jade replied. Before she started cooking, she turned to Anakin and said,"If you want something to do, why don't you go watch a movie?"

"No, thanks. I'll just stay and watch." Anakin said.

"Okay, suit yourself." Jade then went to the stove to take over for Cali.

A while later, Obi-wan and Cierra came in.

"What's for breakfast?" Cierra asked.

"Pancakes." Jade and Cali said simultaneously.

Cierra and Obi-wan sat down at the table next to Anakin, as Jade and Cali passed out the plates, food, etc.

When the two girls finished, they sat down and everone began to eat.

"This is really good!" Anakin commented. Only his mouth was full when he said it, so it came out like,"Ish ss rilley uud!"

"Mhmm," Obi-wan nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks!" Cali and Jade replied.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence, with the occassional squeak of forks scraping the plates.

As Cali cleared the plates away, Jade leaned back and asked,"So, what should we do today?"

Cierra shrugged. "I dunno. What _should _we do today?"

"Well," Began Cali, who had returned from dishes,"Why don't we go to a theme park? You know, like Castles 'n' Coasters, or we could even fly out to Disneyland."

Cierra and Jade just stared at her. "Are you serious?" Cierra exclaimed.

"Of course!" Came the reply.

"Cali, don't you realize what problems could ensue from that?" Jade asked. "They would be mobbed by tons of fans, or even worse. Don't you remember what happened at Pizza Hut?"

"Well, since you point that out, I guess we'll be stuck in the house all day, every day, as long as they're here." Cali said, matter-of-factly.

"Point taken." Jade conceded.

"Fine." Cierra reluctantly agreed.

"So, where to, Cali?" Jade asked.

"Disneyland. Could you please go book us a flight? Be sure to include spots for Joe and Frank; I'll take care of calling them." Cali asked.

"Cali, where are we gonna get that kind of money? I don't have _that_ much!" Jade protested.

"No, you don't." Cali agreed. "But I do."

With that said, she walked off to make preparations for the trip, silencing any further protests. Cierra and Jade stared at each other, then Jade walked off to the computer with a sigh of resignation.

Cierra walked upstairs to pack her bag, and the two Jedi were left sitting at the table in confusion. Obi-wan gave Anakin a questioning look, but Anakin just shrugged and got up to follow Jade to the computer. Obi-wan got up and went to go check on Yoda, who was suprisingly still asleep.

Anakin pulled up a chair beside Jade and sat down. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked as he watched her fingers fly across the keyboard.

"Getting us a flight." She replied without looking away form the screen.

Anakin nodded and was quiet.

After checking on Yoda, Obi-wan went upstairs to join Cierra. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"Packing. Could you please go downstairs and get all of yours and Anakin's stuff?" Cierra replied.

Obi-wan left and came back a few minutes later, holding an armload of stuff. Cierra grabbed all of it and threw it into an open suitcase. A while later, Jade walked in with Anakin right behind her.

"Okay, I've got us a flight on the 2:30 plane." She said.

"Wow, we don't have much time!" Cali said as she came in. "The guys will be here any minute." She continued.

"Hey, wait a minute. What'll we do about the dogs? Jenna, Jack, and Jazz?" Jade asked.

Cali thought for a moment. "Well, how about we have Leah take care of them? I'll go call her, and she can pick them up when the guys get here."

She left and came back a moment later. "Okay, it's set."

After that, the girls practically flew around the house getting preparations. In no time, everyone was ready. Joe, Frank, and Leah came soon after. Leah then left with the three dogs, and when they had woken up Yoda and explained everything to him, they went out to the cars: Jade, Anakin, Yoda, and Frank in one car; Cierra, Cali, Obi-wan, and Joe in another.

"We're off, we're off, we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz!" Jade shouted randomly.

"Oh, shut up!" Cierra protested.

**Well, that's it for this chapter! Review if you want to see more. I'll try to get the chapters in sooner. (I now have more time to work on it, so it shouldn't take as long as it has been lately.) Tootles!**


	9. Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars! Or anyone else except me (Jade)!**

**Alrighty, this chapter is dedicated to...Jarel Kortan! Thank you so much for reviewing my story. :) Enjoy!**

**My Reviewers:**

**Jarel Kortan: **Suprise! (about the chapter dedication) Yes, another chapter. :) Oh, and thanks for clearing that up for me. May the Force be with you! And hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Dragonjewel24: **I'm glad you still like it:) And that's okay. (about not reviewing last chapter) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Phantom666:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**Stephanie C:** lol! Yeah, if they'd have told Yoda about the pancakes, I bet he would have had a fit. OMG, I can just see it now: Yoda banging on the floor, having a tantrum. Now _that_ would be a funny sight! Maybe I should put that in sometime…….oh, sorry, I'm rambling again! Moving on….yeah, they'll probably go to MGM and the Star Tours ride, and Space Mountain (or whatever that's called), and lots more. It will probably take a few chapters for the whole trip! And thank you for reviewing again. I love it when I have reviewers who keep coming back, and keep reviewing. :)

**ThorongilFinweion:** Thank you, so glad that you're liking my story! Hmm…you know, that's not a bad idea, about Anakin hijacking the plane and flying them to Disneyland….I think I'll use that, only have him hijack it when they're going back home. Thanks:)

**Lea Nikkaya:** You're welcome:) Here's the next chappy. Oh, and now that you've got an account, do you think you might start writing some fanfics? If you do, let me know, 'cuz I'd love to read them!

**A/N: Oh, and people, please remember that if you have any suggestions whatsoever, please tell me! I love to hear everyone's ideas, and I also want some reader-interaction on this story. So just let me know:) Thank you. Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter 9: Flight**

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived at the airport.

Anakin gazed up at the buildings and said, "What the heck is _that_?"

"That, my friend, is the airport. Not as sophisticated and as technologically advanced as your speeders and space-travel, but it's the best we have." Jade replied, as she drove around, trying to find two parking spaces right next to each other.

She finally found one, and parked. The guys got out, and took out the suitcases from the trunk. They met with the other group at an elevator, and then set off. When they finally got inside, Jade stopped them.

"Wait, what are we gonna do about you guys's lightsabers? The scanners will pick up on them right away." She said.

"That's what the Force is for." Anakin pointed out.

"True." Jade agreed.

Sure enough, everything went through without a hitch, though they got several strange looks from security and passers-by. Finally, everyone was on the plane, and settled. Fortunately, they all got seats in the same area.

Jade, Anakin, and Yoda were in one row (Jade didn't trust anyone else to handle Yoda). Across from them sat Cierra and Obi-wan. Cali, Joe and Frank sat behind them. "Now just follow all directions, and you should be just fine." Jade told Anakin and Yoda, who just nodded. Anakin just ignored her.

"Ani-er, Andrew, did you hear me?" Jade asked.

There was still no reply, as Anakin purposefully looked around at everywhere but her. Jade crossed her arms. "Come on Anakin, don't be jealous just 'cuz I got the window seat and you didn't."

"Fine. Yes, I heard you." Anakin grumbled.

"Good." Jade nodded her head in satisfaction, and sat back in her seat.

A few moments later, the plane took off. Anakin fell asleep, and leaned on Jade. For a while, she didn't mind. Then, Ani started snoring and drooling on her. "Oh, gross!" She exclaimed as she stared at him. She tried to push him off, but he was too heavy for her. She looked at Yoda for help, but he was asleep as well. (Surprisingly, 'cuz he had been the earliest to bed the night before, and the last to wake up that morning. Jade suspected it was old age that was catching up with him. After all, he _was_ about nine hundred years old!) Finally, she gave up with a sigh, put her headphones on, and sat back to stare out the window and ignore her discomfort as best as she could.

Meanwhile, Cali and Joe were joking around, and Frank was staring at them with disgust. He had given up trying to stop them, so he got up and walked to the back of the plane, while mumbling something about, "Going to hit on that cute stewardess from earlier." Cierra had fallen asleep on Obi-Wan's lap.

Back to poor Jade; Yoda had woken up due to Anakin's snoring (that had by now attracted several strange looks). He looked at Jade and said, "Need a pillow, do you?"

"Uhhh, sure." She replied. Yoda threw one to her, and turned over and fell back asleep. Everything was fine….until Ani started talking in his sleep.

"Yeah, that's it. Closer, closer." Jade looked down at him in horror. He said some other….things, and then to her mortification, he made some kissing noises. Jade stared at him in disgust. "Ani, you have one sick little mind." She hit him on the head, and when that didn't work, she pulled his pillow out from under him. His head hit the armrest and he awoke with a start. "Ow!" He yelped.

'Why didn't I think of that before?' Jade thought to herself. Anakin glared at her. "What was that for?" He wanted to know. "Ani, you were making kissing noises, talking in your sleep, and drooling all over me. We also got many strange stares because of your loud snoring." She informed him.

"I don't snore! Or drool, or talk in my sleep, or anything else that you said!" Anakin protested in indignation. "Well, just ask anybody around you! They're all eyewitnesses." Jade suggested. "Ahh….no thanks. I'll take your word for it."

"Much better." Jade said. She put her headphones back on, and settled back in her chair for the remainder of the flight.

Meanwhile, Frank was going back to his seat, miffed at being turned down by 'that cute stewardess'. Cali had fallen asleep on Joe's lap, and he was just stroking her hair.

About ten minutes before landing, Cierra woke up on Obi-Wan's lap. Obi-Wan put down the magazine he'd been reading, _Sports Illustrated_, (thanks to Cierra's English reading lessons) and smiled at her. "Have a nice nap?" He asked. "Mhmm." She answered. She sat up, yawning and stretching.

As soon as the plane landed, the group waited until everyone else was off the plane. Then, they got up, gathered their things, and walked out together. When they were out, they rented a taxi. Actually, they rented _two_ taxis, and just had one follow the other.

When they got to Disneyland, they bought tickets, and then made their way to a hotel. They were able to get two rooms right next to each other. "Alright, the guys get one room, the girls get the other. If you don't like it, get a room yourself." Jade told them.

"Once everything's settled in our rooms, why don't we get you guys and go to a restaurant? We can just hang out the rest of the day, and save the sightseeing and rides for tomorrow, after we're all rested." Cierra said. Everyone nodded, and split up to the different rooms.

**Girls POV**

"So, what was happening on your end, Jade? I heard quite a bit of commotion." Cali asked, as she unpacked her suitcase and put her belongings into one of the dresser drawers.

"Uh, Anakin kinda fell asleep leaning on me, and he drooled on me. He also snored loudly, said strange things in his sleep, and made kissing noises. All in all, it was a very interesting experience." Jade answered, as she finished unpacking her things.

Cierra and Cali then told what happened with them. After they had all finished talking, Cali went to the bathroom mirror to fix her makeup, Cierra lay down on the bed for a nap, and Jade stepped outside on the balcony for some fresh air, and alone time. She stayed there for a while, admiring the sunset and just enjoying the quietness. She hadn't had a moment's peace since before her parents left!

After a while, she walked back inside. Cierra had woken up, and was sitting on the bed and chatting with Cali. They looked up when she walked in. "Hey Jade!" Cierra said.

"Hey!" Jade replied. "Think we should go ahead and get the guys now?"

"Yeah, we'd probably better." Cali agreed. The three got their purses, checked their makeup and clothes, then walked next door to get the guys.

**Guys POV**

When they walked in, Yoda ran and jumped onto one of the beds. "Wheee!" He yelled. Frank went and joined him, while Obi-Wan sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Meanwhile, Anakin and Joe were having an animated discussion about girls, computers, and the stupidity of speeding rules.

When they had finished, Joe went to the bathroom, and Anakin went out onto the balcony. He then noticed that Jade was out on the girls' balcony as well! She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She hadn't seemed to notice him yet, but Anakin made sure that it stayed that way by using the Force to project a different image in her mind when she looked over at his direction.

But when he extended his senses as he did so, he was startled to discover another force-presence. He checked the direction, and shook his head. No, it couldn't be…could it? He looked at Jade again, and extended his senses further towards her. Sure enough, that was the source. Jade was force-sensitive? He'd have to talk with Master Yoda about that.

After a while, Jade went back inside. As Anakin watched her go in, he was surprised to realize exactly how often he'd been thinking of her since he, Obi-Wan, and Yoda had come to Earth. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts! It was wrong. And he didn't want to be hurt that way ever again.

He decided to go back inside and join the guys watching Earth's version of a holovision, as Joe had kindly explained to him earlier. After a little bit of watching a basketball game that Obi-Wan and Joe insisted on watching, there was a knock at the door. Frank went to answer, and then came back to tell them that it was time to go for food.

The guys quickly cleaned up, and walked outside. Anakin and Joe were the last ones out, because they put on some cologne. Joe had offered to let Anakin try some, but Ani accidentally almost sprayed too much. So Joe had to show him how.

**Author POV**

When they were all together, they took the elevator downstairs, and then walked to California Pizza Kitchen, a restaurant down the street. They had to wait about fifteen minutes for a table, and then were finally seated at a circular one. It went: Anakin, Jade, Yoda, Frank, Cierra, Obi-Wan, Cali, and Joe.

After they had ordered their drinks and meals, they talked for a while. Anakin blushed furiously when the details of the flight were discussed, much to everyone's, especially Jade's, amusement. Jade was surprised to realize though, that Anakin kept looking at her throughout the evening with a peculiar look on his face, but she decided to ignore it.

When they finished eating, they walked back to the hotel and said good night. The guys went into their room. Yoda and Frank went to bed immediately after changing into pajamas, but Anakin, Joe, and Obi-Wan stayed up a little later, playing some videogames that Joe had brought with him.

The girls took turns taking showers, and then climbed into their sleeping spots. Cali got one bed, Cierra got another, and Jade got the couch. Cali and Cierra fell asleep immediately, while Jade read a book.

Soon, all the lights in both rooms were turned off, and everyone was asleep.

**Well, there ya go! It's fall break this week (yay!), so I thought I'd add another chapter. I'm going to try to get in about one-two chapters (usually it'll be one) per week. Thank you so much for sticking with me guys, (all my reviewers) Thank you so very, very much! Now, you see that little grey button in the corner? On your left? No, your other left! (lol) There, now click it and leave me a review. I love getting reviews! Okay, I'll shut up now. (I'm getting really hyper now, if you haven't noticed.)**

**Oh, one more thing: Please go check out my other story that I've started, Separated Sisters. Thank you very much, and have a good day! (night, evening, afternoon, whatever!) -Violet Jade Skywalker**


End file.
